My Best Friend My Love
by kaihun70
Summary: sehun yang emncintai jongin dan jongin yang mencintai sehun


My Best Friend My Love

Cast :

Kim jongin

Oh sehun

Xi luhan

Kim Minseok

Jressssssss

Jressssssss

Hujan lebat mengguyur seoul pada malam ini, membuat semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk segera mencari kehangatan masing-masing. Namun tampak seorang namja tetap pada tempatnya mematung mendengarkan seruan dua namja lainya yang sedang bertengkar.

"sebenarnya apa maumu tuan Oh?" seru seorang namja

"hhh, apa maksudku ?kau bertanya apa maksudku. Apa selama ini apa yang kukatakan padamu kurang jelas !" seru namja lainya tak lupa seringaian meremehkan "apa perlu ku perjelas lagi, JANGAN DEKATI JONGINKU ! apa masih kurang jelas"

"kenapa harus, aku hanya ingin berteman denganya apa itu salah?" sahutnya masih tidak mengerti

"harus, kau pikir aku bodoh tuan xi. Aku tau kau punya perasaan lebih padanya. Kau ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman untuknya kan ? semua terlihat jelas" jelas namja bermata sipit dengan nada yang sarkratis.

"hehhhe" seringaian tersungging dibibir namja keturunan china itu, "rupanaya kau sudahhh mengetahuinya, aku memang menyukainya ani tapi aku MENCINTAINYA. Terus apa urusanya denganmu ? kau hanaya sahabatnya bukan kekasih ataupun orang tuanya, jadi kenapa kau melarangku untuk mendekatinya" menekankan pada kata 'mencintainya'

"jelas, aku melarangnya karena aku sahabatnya sedari kecil . aku mengetahui mana yang baik dan buruk untuknya. Dan aku merasa bahwa kau tidak baik untuknya" jawab namja itu

"hahahaha" tertawa dan memandang remeh lawan didepanya "tau dari mana kau, bahwa aku tidak baik untuknya. Dan benarkah hanya atas dasar sahabat dari kecil, bukan karena kau mencintainya tuan OH SEHUN" nada namja itu terlihat meremehkan lawanya,

Sehun sedikit tercengang mendengarnya, ia bahkan tak menyadari itu. Apa benar ia mencintai sahabatnya kim jongin ? sahabat yang selalu menemani hari-harinya selama 17 tahun ini. Selama ini, ia tak pernah suka jongin dekat dengan namja lain selain dirinya. Bahkan dengan chanyeol yang notabane kakaknya sendiripun ia merasa cemburu. Apakah ia benar-benar telahh mencintai sahabatnya sendiri atau hanya karena ia tak ingin sahabat yang selalu bersamanya jika mempunyai namjachingu akan melupakanya. Ia hanya bisa diam membisu, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Di lain tempat, tak jauh dari TKP, seorang namja manis ikut mematung mendengarkan perkataan luhan. Jatungnya berpacu cepat, apakah benar bahwa Oh Sehun sahabatnya mencintai dirinya ? ia melihat kearah sehun yang tetap terbungkam, tak menyangkal ataupun mengatakan iya. ia terus memperhatikan kedua namja tersebut namun tak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

.

.

"bagaimana tuan oh ? kenapa kau hanya diam saja" namja yang bernama xi luhan itu memecahkan kehenginan yang terjadi

"a-aaaku..." sehun terbata-bata bingung harus menjawab apa.

"mengapa cara berbicaramu seperti itu, apa kau gugup?" tanya namja itu namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa "hahahahaha, apakah benar yang ada di depanku ini benar seorang oh sehun yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Oh Sehun president sekolah yang tampan, tegas dan berwibawa namun PENGECUT. mengakui bahawa ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri saja tidak mampu" luhan terus saja meremehkan sehun.

Sehun yang mendengarnya menjadi panas, ia paling tidak suka diremehkan oleh orang lain terlebih orang itu mengatainya pengecut. " asal kau tau tuan xi, aku bukanlah seorang PENGECUT" ia menekankan kata 'pengecut' saat menjawabnya. Ia memantabkan hatinya untuk menjawab apa yang diinginkan oleh namja rusa jadi-jadian didepanya. Ia akan mengatakan, apa yang hatinya katakan tanpa menambahkan ataupun menguranginya.

"Nde" ia menjawab dengan lantang

"AKU OH SEHUN MENCINTAI SAHABATKU KIM JONGIN, AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYAAAA. Apa kau sudah puas tuan xi yang terhormat. Kau sudah tau apa alasanku memintamu menjauhi jongin kan. Maka kau harus menjauhinya dan jangan pernah kau mencoba mendekatinya karena dia adalah MILIKKU" kata sehun penuh penekanan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati TKP, luhan yang menyadari ada yang mendekat hanya menyeringai pelan tanpa disadari sehun.

"benarkah apa yang kau katakan sehunnie?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang sehun. Sehun yang mendengarkan suara itu langsung menoleh, ia tersetak saat tau bahwa sahabatnya kim jonginlah yang ada dibelakangnya.

"j-jjongie..." ia bingung harus berkata apa ia cukup kaget, kenapa bisa sahabatnya itu kini ada dihadapanya dan lebih parahnya mendengarkan apa yang ia barusaja katakan pada luhan.

"benarkah sehunnie, semua apa yang kau katakan?" jongin kembali membuka suara

"..."

"benarkah sehunnie ? kenapa kau tak jujur dari awal"

"..."

Sehun tetap bergeming ditempatnya, tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Ia bingung, harus menjawab apa. Apakah ia harus jujur atau berbohong. Jika ia jujur, ia takut jongin akan menjauhinya bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi membencinya. Tapi kalau ia tak jujur, jongin sudahh mendengar semuanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia masih terus sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri. Hingga suara memecahkan keheningan itu.

"jawab sehun, apa benar apa yang telah aku dengar tadi. Jawablah yang jujur"

"jonginnie a-aaku, yaaa apa yang kukatakan itu benar. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku tak tahu mulai kapan perasaan itu muncul. Aku mohon jongin, jangan membenciku. A-aku tak sanggup jika kau membenciku, apalagi menghilang dariku. Aku mohon jongin" akhirnya sehun memutuskan mengatakan semua yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Ia terus menunduk, takut untuk melihat kearah jongin. Tanpa ia ketahui sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir jongin, ia tak menyangka sahabat juga lelaki yang dia cintai ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya. Ia tak tau harus berkata apalagi. Ia hanya berjalan mengkuti langkah kakinya menuju ke arah pria itu kemudian memeluknya

Sehun terkejut merasakan ada tangan yang kini bertengger di pinggangnya. Ia hanya diam, tak mebalas ataupun menolak pelukan yang diberikan jongin. Hingga perlahan jongin melepaskan pelukan itu.

"aku tak mungkin bisa membencimu, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku punya. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu dihatiku, baik sebagai sahabat maupun sebagai lelaki yang aku cintai. Nado saranghae sehunnie" jongin akhirnya mengatakan apa yang selama ini juga ia rasakan kepada sehun, kemudian mengecup bibirna sekilas.

CUP

Sehun masih dalam mode shocknya, ia masih terdiam mencerna semua kejadian ini dan juga kata-kata jongin yang barusan ia dengar. Ia senang sangat senang, namun ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengungkakan semuanya. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah membawa jongin kepelukanya. Ia memmeluk jongin dengan sangat erat dan berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tetap bertahan dengan posisi itu, dan melupakan seseorang yang sedari tadi tersenyum menatap keduanya. Tugasnya sekarang sudah selesai, dia telah menyatukan dua manusia yang saling mencintai namun terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya.

'minseokkie, aku telah membuat anak bodoh ini mengungakapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing' batin luhan, tersenyum kepada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip kejadian itu semua dari balik pohon.

'gomawo luhannie, saranghae' batin orang yang ada dibalik pohon itu, dan melemparkan flying kiss kepada orang itu. Luhan tersenyum menaggapinya dan menangkapnya.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
